Twist My Hips
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: In the first book, where Lissa got kidnapped, it said that Rose went to Dimitri's room and they almost did the deed... well not this time, Rose walked back into her room and put here music on, she didn't realize something was wrong until it was too late... Will a certain someone help or will it be someone unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's P.O.V.**

The guards brought me to my room and told me to stay there, so I did.I walked over to my Ipod dock and plugged in my Ipod and turned it on, the song that came on was Twist My Hips by Tim James and Nevermind. I walked into the middle of my room and moved some stuff and turned the song on and started to sing and dance along with the music.

_" The energy's impactful,_

_Feel the beat don't be so careful,_

_Every body here looks so beautiful_

_In the light when we move to the stereo."_

I started to pulse my body to the music as the song went along.

_" Do you feel this do you feel that,_

_Do you take some did you give back,_

_Are you ready to move it, move it,_

_'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it,_

_So let it flow (oh),_

_Get up out on the floor (oh),_

_If you take it slow,_

_Then I'm ready to go so watch me watch me"_

By this time I could hear a voice in my head but I ignored it, (god was that a mistake!)

_" I Twist my hips (watch me),_

_I pump my fists (watch me),_

_I move like this,_

_watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me,_

_I pout my lips (watch me),_

_I swerve and dip (watch me),_

_I slide and switch,_

_Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me"_

I was so focused on the music, I didn't feel Lissa geting kidnapped. So I just kept dancing, not caring about anything but the song.

_" Yo, all I need is a beat and a dance floor,_

_Honestly what more could ya'll ask for,_

_It's like a passport to another world,_

_The DJ's spinnin' like a whirlwind swirl,_

_And we straight grinnin' like winnin' in the ninth inning,_

_I'm a weight willin' to be grillin',_

_It's a great feeling,_

_I'ma take what I get, motivated, take a step,_

_Innovate, get a wrap,_

_Levitate, manifest"_

I was thinking about my life and how it used to be before Lissa and I escaped and ran away, I would go to partys and I would dance all night 'til someone dragged me back to my dorm, ah good times.

_" Do you feel this do you feel that,_

_Do you take some did you give back,_

_Are you ready to move it, move it,_

_'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it,_

_So let it flow (oh),_

_Get up out on the floor (oh),_

_If you take it slow,_

_Then I'm ready to go so watch me watch me"_

I think I like this life (the one after coming back) to my old life, I have so many responsibilities now like protecting Lissa.

_" I Twist my hips (watch me),_

_I pump my fists (watch me),_

_I move like this,_

_watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me,_

_I pout my lips (watch me),_

_I swerve and dip (watch me),_

_I slide and switch,_

_Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me"_

This song is starting to make my tired and sleepy, when this song finishes I'm gonna go to bed I thought.

_"So get it right or don't get it at all,_

_We all fall, don't curl up in a ball,_

_And don't stall, stand tall get your back off the wall,_

_And get back in the ball and get back involved now,_

_Grab it all by the hand and pull it like rubber band,_

_Back and fourth like an accordion,_

_Blend spontaneous spark instantaneous,_

_reach for the sky now and get subterraneous"_

I layed down on my bed and my eyes stared to drift close, I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the presisting knock on my door. I groaned and got up to anwser it.

_" Do you feel this do you feel that,_

_Do you take some did you give back,_

_Are you ready to move it, move it,_

_'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it,_

_So let it flow (oh),_

_Get up out on the floor (oh),_

_If you take it slow,_

_Then I'm ready to go so watch me watch me"_

I opened the door to see Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, standing there with his hand holding ih head.

"Rose please help someone took Lissa"

_" I Twist my hips (watch me),_

_I pump my fists (watch me),_

_I move like this,_

_watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me,_

_I pout my lips (watch me),_

_I swerve and dip (watch me),_

_I slide and switch,_

_Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me"_

"WHAT! When was this?" I asked him, OMG thats what it was, how could I miss that. Omg I am such a bad friend.

_" I Twist my hips (watch me),_

_I pump my fists (watch me),_

_I move like this,_

_watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me,_

_I pout my lips (watch me),_

_I swerve and dip (watch me),_

_I slide and switch,_

_Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me"_

The song finished so I ran and turned off my Ipod dock and ran to Dimitri's room. Supporting Christian I knocked on Dimitri's door. After a few minutes Dimitri opened his door and his eyebrows came up as he took the sight in front of him into his mind.

"It's Lissa, please let us in" I said.

"Ok what is wrong with Lissa?" Dimitri asked when I sat christian down and coming back with a wet cloth to put behind his head.

"Someone kidnapped her, I didn't know until Christian came to my room but I had felt something, but because I was so focused on the song I was listening to I didn't feel it" I explained in one long breath. Christian pulled the cloth away from his head so I went and rinsed in under the tap in Dimitri's bathroom. I looked up as i saw Dimitri walk in, ha asked what happened to Christian and I told him that the people or guardians and Christian said hit him over the head and knocked him out and then took Lissa.

After that we walked out, I gave Christian the cloth and told him to go to the infirmary and get checked up, he moaned saying he wants to go with the guardians but Dimitri and I said no we needed him to be alright when we came back.

The next 30 minutes was very productive, the school guardians that did not participate in the kidnapping got a plan ready and headed out, I tagged along because of my link to Lissa, I told them where they were, but then I was pulled in side her head as she was being tortured to make her use her magic to heal Victor Dashkov. It was painful, this guy was using air to affect her breathing, he would smother her with air, making it hard to breath then taking it away leaving her gasping. We pulled over and Dimitri told me to stay in the car so I did. 20 minutes later the guardians came back with Lissa unconscious in Dimitri's arms. He put her in the back seat with her head resting on Alberta's lap, got into the front seat and started to drive back to the school. When we got there we got out and took her straight to the infirmary to the awaiting doctor, Dimitri put Lissa on a bed then stepped back so the doctors could do their thing.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked Dimitri when he came out, he just looked at me and said that he didn't know, that it was up to the doctors to make sure shes alright. I walked in after the doctors said I could come see her and she told me that he was fine and I should stop worrying, but I couldn't because I knew that the darkness was slowly taking over her brain as she started to sort out all the info that Victor said.


	2. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
